Hetalia's Pet Sematary
by StarGazer500
Summary: When Alfred and Aruther and their two kids move to rual main they move next door to a place built  by children with broken dreams The Pet Sematary, but what lies behond it is a place where the dead walk and Alfred wiil learn Dead is Better.
1. Warning!

**_WARNING/Disclaimer!_******

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains **_violence, horror, death_** of almost every character I chose to use, and very _light _yaoi. (If this bothers you, then don't read. It's as simple as that.)

Now that I have warned you, I can explain. My favorite movie and book in the whole world is "Pet Sematary" (mispelt on purpose). The book, if you don't know, was written by Stephen King. Anyways, this is the Hetalia version of it. I strongly suggest you to go watch the movie, read the book, or look it up on Wikipedia, I don't really care (just so you know what your in for) but I'm basing this fanfiction off the movie and book.

I do not I repeat **Do not own:** Pet Sematary, or Hetalia!

I will be using human names in this, so here's whose who so you won't get confused:

**Louis Creed**- Alfred F. Jones (U.S.A or America)

**Rachel Creed**- Arthur Kirkland (U.K. or England/Britain)

**Ellie Creed**- Matthew Williams (Canada)

**Gage Creed**- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy)

**Jud**- Yao Wang (China)

**Church the Cat**- Kumajiro (Canada's polar bear)

**Victor Pascow**- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

**Timmy Baterman**- Lovino (or Romano) Vargas (South Italy)

**Bill Baterman**- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

**Missy Dandridge**- Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania)

**Zelda**- Francis Bonnefoy

I strongly suggest you watch the movie to know what's in store. If you don't and you read something that upsets you, say, for example, the death of a certain character, **Do not** leave me any rude comments because I warned you to watch the movie before hand so you would know what's in store!


	2. Moving in

**_Chapter 1_**

A young Chinese man, wearing a red kimono-style shirt with long sleeves that would normally flow past his hands, were rolled up to his elbows. He had long dark brown hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail that looked liked it needed to be washed. He had tired light brown eyes, and light cream colored skin that was covered in beads of sweat.

The man was dragging branches through a clearing whittled with stones and wooden crosses in a heavily wooded area. The time of day was between evening and night 'twilight'. There was black smoke in the far distance.

"Damned place!" the Chinese man wailed, throwing the branch on top of an already large pile of brush at the very back of the clearing, blocking the path in the thick forest.

"I learned my lesson with Spot," The man said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"If anyone does what Antonio did, God cast their sinful hearts to Hell!" he suddenly screamed up at the sky.

The man began to walk out of the cross whittled clearing, but the wind seems to whisper his name, trying to call him back. _'Yao...'_

"Leave me alone you damned creature!"

He began to run as fast as he could; almost hitting his head on the arc made of weather stained boards the bore the words _'Pet Sematary'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alfred F. Jones felt his eye begin to twitch. He had been driving non stop for four days from Chicago to Main in a loaded down blue civic. He was tired—no- he was _exhausted_!

His little 2 year old son, Feliciano, was just starting to teethe and had been fussing the whole time, and his husband Arthur had tried to put him to sleep by singing lullabies to no avail. His older son, Matthew, was 5 years old and usually didn't get on his nerves, but the long trip had made them both extremely crabby, and the child, clearly going stir crazy, started asking about every 15 minutes, "Are we there yet Daddy?" Though, what was ticking him off more than his kids' whining was that Mathew's cat, Kumajiro, was constantly meowing to be let out of his cat carrier.

"Were almost there Matthew..." Alfred said angrily.

"You said that an hour ago!" Matthew complained.

"Well this time I mean it!"

And he did, for, they were about 10 minutes from their new home in rural Maine.

"There it is everyone!" Alfred said grinning, mostly from relief.

The civic pulled up in front of a faded yellow two story colonial house. Alfred climbed out of the driver's side and stretched. He had just finished med school in Chicago and had gotten a job as head of College University infirmary, which was the reason he had moved his family halfway across the continent.

Mathew also got out of the car and stretched and said happily, "We're finally here!"

"Yep kiddo, we sure are!"

"Yay!" Matthew squealed, and started running around the yard doing cart wheels.

Alfred chuckled at the sight of this and noticed Arthur had gotten out of the car and was starring at the house with his bright green eyes.

"Well whaddaya think, Iggy?" Alfred asked eagerly, grinning.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you git!"

"Fine. _'Arthur,' _what do you think?"

Arthur walked around the car in front of Alfred with a stern look on his face. Alfred had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but then Arthur's face broke into a huge smile and the shorter hugged Alfred. "I bloody love it!"

" I'm glad to hear that, Arthur!"

"_Da-ee?"_ A small voice said from the back seat of the car.

Arthur walked back around the car and pulled Feliciano out of his car seat.

"What do you think of our new home Feli?" Arthur asked the toddler.

"_Home!"_

Alfred looked at Arthur and Feliciano.

Arthur and he were both in their late 20s, both had been married before they had met each other, and both had children who they had full custody of. The differences were Arthur had fairly wealthy parents, lived in Britain his whole life, and had been married to a beautiful Italian woman who had died at the age of 25 from lung cancer.

Alfred was from the wrong side of the tracks, his father had died when he was only 2, his wife had been a bossy, loud, selfish, Canadian gold-digger, who had married him, made him adopt her fatherless child, then without his knowledge had secretly divorced him and granted him full custody of Matthew and skipped town with a high roller, leaving him with an infant son. Despite how badly cheated he felt, having to take care of Matthew, he loved the child deeply.

Alfred walked around to the back of the civic, opened the back, and began to drag box out.

"Won't be much longer, Kuji," Alfred said to the white cat.

Matthew was swinging high on the tire swing hanging from a haggard looking tree in the yard, when he noticed a path lined with stones leading in the wood behind the house. "Arthur, Daddy! I see a path!" He shouted.

"Matthew be careful!" Arthur said worriedly.

Not half a second later, the old rope snapped and the tire along with Matthew, fell to the ground with a _thud_. "Arthur- Daddy- it hurts! It hurts!" He wailed.

Seeing this Arthur put Feliciano down and Alfred stopped unloading the car and ran over to the screaming boy. Alfred pulled Matthew out of the tire and Arthur look at the boy's knees.

"He skinned his knee, I think a little Poroxide will-"

"No Arthur, I don't want the stingy stuff!"

While they were arguing, Feliciano got bored of his little match box cars Arthur had given him to play with and walked over to the open back of the civic. "_Hi Koo-ee,"_ He said to the white cat still in his carrier.

Feliciano then began walking towards the road while a red 18 wheeler was coming down it.

"Feli!" Alfred yelled when he look up and saw him near the road and jumped up and began to run.

Someone ran across the road at lightning speed had snatched the boy up seconds before the truck zoomed by. "Oh no ya don't, my friend! Not in that road-aru!"

Arthur and Alfred came running up to the person who had saved their son. "Oh god...thank you so much!" Arthur said breathing hard from running and relief.

The person on closer inspection was a Chinese man with brown eyes and long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail that hung over his right shoulder, he was wearing a black tank top and faded blue jeans that were ripped in places and steel toed work boots.

"Don't mention it sir-aru, you better watch out for that road, those damn trucks fly down it all day and most of the night, too."

Alfred noticed the man had a Chinese accent, yet spoke with a Yankee southern draw.

"The name's Yao Wang, I live right across the road, I saw ya'll pull up while I was working in my garden and was on my way over to say hello when I saw this young'un walking towards that road-aru." He said while tousling Feliciano's hair.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh, you're supposed to be the new doctor down at the University, right,-aru?

"Yeah, this is my husband Arthur, and you know Feliciano."

Just then Mathew walked up behind Alfred and Arthur.

"And who might you be, young sir-aru?"

"I'm Matthew Jones." Mathew said flatly.

"Well, Matthew Jones, I think you're gonna like it here-Aru."

"Arthur, why does he say _'aru'_? It's weird!"

Everyone even Yao broke out into laughter at hearing this. "Mathew that's very rude!" Alfred scolded, but he was still chuckling a bit.

"Its alright, I get it a lot-aru!"

"I lived in China 'til I was five years old, and I've been living here ever since, so that's the reason for my strange accent-aru."

"There's a path over there, do you know where it leads?" Arthur asked pointing towards the forest.

"Aiya, I do know were it leads, there's good story related to that path, it's a good walk too! I'll take ya'll up there sometime after ya'll get settled in-aru."

"Have you folks had lunch yet-aru?"

"We sure haven't," Matthew said.

"Well then, why don't ya'll come over and have a bite at my place-aru?"

"We don't want to be any trouble-" Arthur began.

"No trouble at all, been awhile since I had company-aru, the house has stood empty for too long"

"Can we Daddy? Please?" Matthew said, pleadingly.

"Well, I guess you, Arthur, and Feliciano can go, but I better stay here and wait for the moving truck to get here," Alfred said

"Yay!" Matthew yelled, "Food!"

Alfred watched Yao, Arthur, Feliciano and Matthew cross the road and walk into a faded green 2 story colonial house with a screened in porch as the moving truck pulled into the driveway.

**Ok so I know this chapter is short and everyone seems a bit OOC, give me a break its the chapter...Thank you Dark(unluckywriter) for spell checking me! you've earned a cookie. also I promise to update my othe fanfiction soon...**

**Please Review readers! thank jooo**


End file.
